ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sudden Time Jump
With no other options, Kiva and Terra goes back to the starship and informs Ratchet when they needed to go to help Rudolph. Kiva: Oh, this is bad, very bad. Genis: I haven't seen Kiva this nervous before.. Sasha: Me neither. I wonder if it has to do with the date. Terra: No, it isn't. She's worried about Rudolph. Kiva: He's going to face that snow monster by himself! Ratchet: Don't worry. This new operation will definitely put that monster down for good. Raine: That's great. What's the name for this plan, captain? Ratchet: Operation: Snow Stars. Kiva: Nice. - The entire gang has been gathered for the operation. Ratchet: Okay, listen up! As you all know, Rudolph is on his own. During many months, he grows up to become a young adult. Thanks to Kiva and Terra, Rudolph has become more confident in himself. Kiva: Oh, it was nothing. Terra: You actually did teach him a few life lessons. So, it can't be for nothing. Kiva: Good point. Ratchet: Our first step is simple - Rudolph will most likely head back to his home. We'll rendezvous with him there. Alister: A little reunion.. Great. Ratchet: Next, as you all aware, both Rudolph's parents and Clarise are looking for him, but they ended up inside the Bumble's huge cave. Before you ask any questions - yes, they are still alive. Kiva: Well, that's a relief. Ratchet: But the real threat is Robot-Shredder. If the Bumble fails to destroy us, the robot will step things way up in its place. Kiva: How are we going to get to that bucket of bolts? Ratchet: Well, the robot is spotted on top of the cave, making this a death trap. All we need to do is tear that freak apart. With it distracted by us, Yukon and Hermey can handle the Bumble in the process. Kiva: Sounds good. Ratchet: Okay, that's the plan. If there are any questions or any other options, shout it out. Kiva: Nope, we're good. Genis: Wait, captain. What happens if that robot reaches to Rudolph and the others? Ratchet: We won't let him, because the last thing we need is a grudge match with both opponents. - The gang gotten silent after Genis' question. Ratchet: Angela, I need to talk to you about the time change. Sasha, prepared to stand by for the jump. Everyone else, get yourselves ready for the battle. - While most of the gang are getting ready, Terra looks into the charm he has made and has the toughest question ever considered - Will Kiva join the team? Suddenly, Kiva enters Terra's room. Kiva: Hey, my love. Terra: Hey. What's up? Kiva: I was checking to see if you're okay. Terra: I'm alright. Something in my mind was bothering me since we visited Santa's home. Kiva: Let me guess. It's about me, right? Terra: Yeah. Nothing too bad, though. I was wondering if you should.. I-- I mean, ever thought of joining the team? Kiva: Gee... Well, that is a tough question. Terra: S-Sorry. I shouldn't ask that.. Kiva: No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm willing to join the team, my love. Terra: R--Really? I.. I didn't know you were interested in this team.. Kiva: *kisses terra* Terra: In that case, we'll have to ask the captain about this. I'm sure he'll understand what's happening with the both of us. Kiva: I agree, my love. - The two walked out of Terra's room and headed to the bridge for the toughest battle/decision in crossover history. Category:Scenes